


Illuminations (Remix of Shadow Dancing)

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four lads have gone camping. Harry and Draco go to bed early because they're tired. Yeah, right. (Summary borrowed from <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://enchanted-jae.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://enchanted-jae.livejournal.com/"></a><b>enchanted_jae</b>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illuminations (Remix of Shadow Dancing)

Title: Illuminations (Remix of [Shadow Dancing](http://community.livejournal.com/slythindor100/109321.html))  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy  
Summary: Four lads have gone camping. Harry and Draco go to bed early because they're tired. Yeah, right. (Summary borrowed from [](http://enchanted-jae.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://enchanted-jae.livejournal.com/)**enchanted_jae** )  
Word Count: 445  
Genre: Romance/ Humor  
Warnings: Vague sex, voyeurism  
A/N: Written for the [](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/)**slythindor100** challenge #50: Remix. (Write a sequel, prequel, a certain POV, a missing scene, a new aspect, whatever strikes your fancy for a drabble chosen from the community.) Please read and review Jae's fic first to get a better understanding of this one.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/) , with titling assitance from [](http://r-grayjoy.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://r-grayjoy.livejournal.com/)**r_grayjoy**.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

[Shadow Dancing](http://community.livejournal.com/slythindor100/109321.html)  
  
~

Illuminations (Remix of Shadow Dancing)

~

Harry settled next to Draco by the fire. After a few moments, he stretched theatrically. Smiling apologetically at Seamus and Blaise, he said, “Well, I’m knackered.” He then yawned widely.

Draco looked at him, cocking an eyebrow. “You’d better not be too tired,” he said. “Remember what you said we’d do tonight?”

Flushing bright red, Harry nudged Draco before saying, “Oh, but all that hiking was exhausting, actually. I think I’m heading in. You can come with me...”

Draco smirked, then nodded. “Oh, right. Yeah, well, I suppose I’m a bit tired as well. We really should get some sleep. Night!”

With that he stood and practically dragged Harry to his feet before shoving him in the general direction of their tent.

“Sleep well!” Harry called back before Draco forced him inside.

As soon as they were out of sight of the other two, Draco attacked Harry, tackling him onto their sleeping pallet. “I thought we would never get in here,” he said, fighting to unfasten Harry’s trousers.

Harry groaned, shifting up to help him. “I was trying to be subtle,” he said, gasping as Draco’s hand touched his heated skin.

“Fuck that,” Draco said, ripping at his own shirt in an effort to get naked. “They knew what we were coming in here to do, I’ll bet.”

Harry moaned as Draco’s naked body settled on top of his. “Yeah, but that doesn’t mean we should make it obvious...”

Draco dipped his head, nibbling on the sensitive skin of Harry’s neck, eliciting a whimper. “Who cares about them?” he asked, sucking gently.

As they writhed together, Draco began patting the ground beside their pallet.

“Can’t find the lube. Tent’s too dark,” he whispered, frustrated.

Harry reached for his wand. “Here... _Lumos,_ ” he said.

Both men spotted the jar immediately, and Draco grabbed it. “You remember what you promised earlier?” he asked huskily.

Harry nodded. “Yeah, I’ll top tonight, but it’s back to the regular way tomorrow.”

Leaning down, Draco whispered his assent against Harry’s lips before all but devouring his mouth. The men forgot the still lit wand that was highlighting their lovemaking for their friends located outside to see very clearly.

Once they were done their energetic shagging, Draco pulled Harry on top of him, sighing happily. “All right, I’ll admit this camping business is fun,” he murmured before dropping off to sleep.

Smiling, Harry reached for his wand. His eyes widened once he realized it was still lit. _"Nox,_ ” he whispered, plunging the tent into darkness.

Shrugging, he pulled Draco closer. He doubted their friends had even noticed what he and Draco had been up to.

~


End file.
